Awkward
by Simply Kelp
Summary: Kakashi’s hand is resting at your belt, and you’re half-hoping that it will decide to go just a bit lower, because that would feel really, really good, you imagine. Not that you’ve actively imagined this happening... Often. KakObi, lemon.


Title: Awkward  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Pairing: Kakashi/Obito  
Rating: M  
Summary: Kakashi's hand is resting at your belt, and you're half-hoping that it will decide to go just a bit lower, because that would feel really, really good, you imagine. Not that you've actively imagined this happening... Often. KakObi, lemon.  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto... in an alternate dimension where the world is ruled by a giant cockroach named Mary Sue.  
A/N: So, I don't normally write smut. At all. But I got this idea, and I just _had_ to write it. Basically just an excuse to use Second Person. Um, I hope it's satisfactory... (And I'm going for 13-year-old-boy!speak, so some of the grammar is a little weird, and disjointed. Also, I mercilessly abuse the word 'and'.)  
A/N2: Thanks to FreaKiki for beta-ing this, and convincing me to post it~!

---

You don't know how you got to be alone with him. Well, actually you kind of do: Rin had to leave practice early, and Sensei left just a few minutes ago with some lame excuse about misfiled mission reports. So that leaves you and Kakashi.

He doesn't look at you as he collects his supplies, and shoves them into his bag. He looks distracted, you think. He's been distracted all practice. Distracted enough for you to hit him with a shuriken. On accident, of course. You wonder whether pestering him is worth the trouble, and try to weigh out whether he'd actually use a kunai on you again. You still have the scar on your forearm from your last argument.

But suddenly he's standing right in front of you. You must have been daydreaming, or something because you can't remember him moving. His hand is trailing lightly down your chest. You can barely feel him touching you. He's staring at you. And it feels like his eyes are looking inside you to all your guts, and blood, and you really wonder whether he's planning to kill you right now. Your mind says that you should do something. Like running away. But your body is perfectly content just staying here, letting him touch you.

His other hand is cupping your cheek now. You eyes close briefly. But then you remember who it is that's touching you, and they fly open. _Trap! _your mind thinks. But it's been nearly a minute, and Kakashi hasn't moved, hasn't done anything to make you think this is all some sinister plot. And if it is, Kakashi should really take up acting. The pad of his thumb ghosts over your cheek, and you have to bite your tongue to keep from saying something completely stupid that would ruin the moment.

This is anything but professional. You want to point that out, but your mouth has stopped working. Because Kakashi's hand is resting at your belt, and you're half-hoping that it will decide to go just a bit lower, because that would feel really, really good, you imagine. Not that you've actively imagined this happening... Often.

It's not fair, you think. Because you're an Uchiha. You're the one with the Sharingan-- okay, so you don't have it _yet_, but you will soon. And it's amazing, and gives you a boost in genjutsu-- as well as looking really cool. But somehow_ he's_ the one who's got you under his power, and you find yourself feeling hazy, and having to lean against the nearest tree to keep from collapsing into a puddle of mush.

Kakashi's eyes are laughing, and you want to wipe the smirk off his face. Granted you can't _see_ the smirk, but you know it's there, because you've known Kakashi for... how long is it now? You can't remember. But you aren't thinking too hard about that because you've now got Kakashi pinned against the same tree you were leaning on. You kiss his cheek just above the mask, and his eyes droop even further closed than normal.

Your hands seem to have a mind of their own, because they're now at Kakashi's hips, and now struggling with his belt buckle. He's watching you with a thin veneer of curiosity. It dissolves when you reach for his cock, and he whispers an obscenity.

You've read about this in your sister's _Icha Icha _books, so you kind of know what to do. But you're still a little uncertain now that you're on your knees, face-to-well… with Kakashi. He's leaned comfortably against the tree. You look up briefly to see him staring expectantly at you. If anything firms your resolve, it's that. So you take his cock in your hand, and...

It tastes strange. And you're not sure if you like it. Your cock likes all this, though, because it's been hard practically since Kakashi touched you, but _you_ find this all a bit strange. Especially because you're doing all this with _Kakashi_, and not with Rin, or at least a girl. Though, you couldn't really be doing _this_ with Rin, or any other girl you know... unless Anko's really a boy like you suspect, but your mind is wandering too far, and Kakashi is clearing his throat at you.

Right, movement. You move. You try to remember what the girl did in _Icha Icha_, but it's all kind of a blur now that you're here. You must be doing something right, though. Because Kakashi's hand is at the back of your head, and he's pushing ever so subtly for you to take more in your mouth. You almost gag. Too much. You contemplate biting him to make him let go, but you decide that's too mean. And he probably wouldn't want to do anything again if you did. Not that _you_ necessarily want to do anything again. Even though you kind of do.

You reach up and bat Kakashi's hand away. His eyes look mildly apologetic. He sets his hand on your shoulder. It feels heavy, but he's not pushing you again. You try to ignore the tingling sensation in your shoulder, and the queasiness in your stomach. It's not butterflies. Because boys don't get butterflies. And even if they did, you wouldn't be getting them for Kakashi.

You don't know what to make of all this. It's strange, and tastes weird, and is insanely awkward. You're wondering how long before you can get some mouthwash. But the fact remains: He-- _Kakashi_-- is making these strangled mewling sounds, and it's all thanks to you. You feel a little too satisfied with yourself, and hope that you will be able to keep your fat mouth shut for once in your life before you accidentally go saying something in front of Rin, or Sensei, or mom and dad. Because it'd be embarrassing for both of you. But _especially_ you, because you're the one on your knees right now with Kakashi's cock in your mouth.

Speaking of your knees, they hurt. There's gravel digging into them, and your wondering how you'll explain the deep impressions in your skin when you get home from practice. Because mom will probably ask why Sensei had you on your knees for so long when he knows you have… that thing in your knees with the really long name you can't remember normally, and especially not in your current condition. You hope she won't talk to Sensei-- he'd probably know. Because he's Sensei, and has an almost god-like knowledge of all the screwed up things you try to get away with.

Kakashi's hand has found it's way back into your hair, but it's not pushing anymore so you don't mind. His other hand is pressed against his mouth. You think he might be biting it through the cloth of his mask. The idea makes your cock hurt. But in a good way. You come in your pants before you have a chance to touch yourself.

You moan slightly, and Kakashi's knees buckle. It's probably the vibrations, you think. You try to imagine how it would feel. If Kakashi were in your place. You dig your fingernails into his hips to keep from touching yourself. And suddenly, Kakashi is coming in your mouth. You gag as your mouth is filled with the most disgusting thing you've ever tasted. You swallow it quickly, coughing, and wiping your mouth on the back of your hand.

Kakashi does up his belt without looking at you. You're still on the ground. Your knees hurt. You guys shouldn't have done this out here, you think. Never mind that someone might see you, you should have had pillows under your knees, and now you'll be complaining at practice tomorrow. And Kakashi will smirk, and you will have nothing to say in your defence.

You think it's all over. Kakashi helps you to your feet, and you begin adjusting your pants, trying to figure out if there's any possible way you can hide the wet stain in the front. But then Kakashi pulls down his mask real quick-- you're in too much of a daze to notice what it looks like under there--, and he's kissing you. It's awkward, and tentative, and you're sure your mouth tastes nasty right now, but _Kakashi_ is _kissing you_.

He pulls away, and quickly adjusts his mask back into place. You smile. At yourself, at Kakashi, at the world in general. You don't know. The skin at Kakashi's eyes crinkles, and you know he's smiling too.

You really wouldn't mind if this happens again, you decide. Only next time, it's Kakashi's turn.

---

Thank you for reading this; I hope you liked it. I would love to hear from you~!


End file.
